


On a Snowy Day

by munshayne



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Kei being afraid of dogs, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2020, Kuroo being a manager at a dog cafe, M/M, krtsk, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munshayne/pseuds/munshayne
Summary: An au where Kuroo saves the scared and terrified Kei from a pack of dogs
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	On a Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> KuroTsuki Week 2020!! Day 4: Fluff
> 
> Yes, I do suck at titles forgive me.
> 
> Not an experienced writer therefore I'm sorry for grammatical errors and repetitive phrases/words.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

"Achoo!" Kuroo rubbed his nose and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck.

It's the start of the winter season, a season that Kuroo has a love or hate relationship. He hates it because his body easily gets cold and he loves it because it brings more customers on his face, a dog cafe to be exact. He loves dogs ever since he was a kid although people always thought he'd be more of a cat person.

It was a little foggy and there's no traces of the sun. Kuroo picked up his pace as he got closer to his cafe. He stopped on his tracks as he saw someone. A tall, blonde, handsome man being surrounded by dogs. From the looks of it the raven could tell that the blonde was afraid of the dogs. His bare hands were shaking, his breathing was uneven and slowly backing away.

He was about to step in when one of the dogs barked and the blonde screamed. He panicked and fell down on the floor. He was quick to hug his knees and bury his face on it. The raven feeling so bad held back his laugh and approached the guy.

"Hey.. It's okay. They don't bite." Kuroo softly said then attempted to touch the man but he avoided it.

"P-please get them away." The blonde shakily whispered.

Kuroo looked at the pack of dogs that are now looking at him. He recognizes the stray dogs, they often walk around the area looking for food. He was about to leave to get food at the cafe but he couldn't ignore the man shaking. He removed his scarf and wrapped it around the blonde. Who would walk around with no scarf and gloves in this weather? He must be crazy, he thought.

His eyes met a pair of golden-brown. The fog started clearing and a ray of sunshine was focused on them, making their eyes shine. He almost got lost in his eyes. He removed his gloves and put in on him. Kuroo smiled at him and told him he'll be back, leading the dogs in front of the cafe. He squatted down to meet the blonde's gaze.

"They're gone now. Come inside, it's cold here." Kuroo suggested and handed out his hand. The blonde noticed the slight shivering of the raven but accepted his hand.

"No no no way. That's a dog cafe!" The blonde said when he noticed the sign, taking his hand back and backing away. Kuroo let out a chuckle making the blonde frown, thinking that he's making fun of him when in reality Kuroo thinks he's cute.

"Don't worry. They're in their cage, I promise." Kuroo reassured the blonde and pulled out his hand once again. Slowly the blonde took his hand, still unsure whether he can trust the man or not.

A sigh came out of both of them when they felt the heat rushing in their bodies. It was still quite cold but not that cold like outside.

"Please take a seat. I'll make you something warm." Kuroo said before leaving the blonde and going to the kitchen.

The man looked around the cafe. The interior design was pleasing to the eyes. The furniture are arranged well making sure to have enough space for everyone and the dogs. Some toys lying around and treats hanging on the corner. It also smells nice, not what he was expecting when he was outside. The blonde took a seat and hugged himself. He looked at the red scarf, it surprisingly smelled nice. He closed his eyes while inhaling the smell. He then removed the gloves and carefully placed it on the table.

Kuroo came in with a hot chocolate on his hands, pretending he didn't saw the man sniffing his scarf.

"Here." Kuroo said then place the hot choco in front of the blonde.

"Thank you.. uhh.."

"Ah! Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo will do, And you are?" He introduced himself as he sat down in front of him.

"Tsukishima Kei." Kei mumbled but enough for the other to hear as he blew the hot drink. Kuroo knows it was rude to stare but he couldn't help it. The way Kei softly blew the drink, the way his long, slender hand wrapped around the mug. It was a beautiful sight to see even if the blonde was just there sitting and drinking some hot chocolate.

“Can I ask you a question?” Kuroo broke the silence.

“Sure.” Kei answered bluntly.

“Why are you out there in the cold with no scarf nor gloves?” Kuroo said with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I actually had one but I forgot it in the library.” Kei answered. The raven knows what library he was talking about. It’s not that far from here and his friend, Keiji, works there. He can ask him to deliver it but he also likes the sight of Kei wearing his scarf and gloves.

“I should return this-”

“No no no. You can wear it. Have it actually. You can have it. I have an extra scarf here.” Kuroo exclaimed when Kei was about to remove the scarf from his neck. The blonde mumble a little thank you before taking a sip.

"Why are you afraid of dogs? They're cute. I mean if you don't mind me asking." Kuroo askedresting his arms on the table. Kei put on a straight face and placed the mug on the table.

"First, they're not cute at all. Second, they're dangerous. They can bite and rip your arms off any second. Third, they just come at you every time like they'll eat you alive. Lastly, dogs hate me ever since I was a child. So dogs? A big big no no." Kei said while shaking his head at the same time which made Kuroo chuckled.

"Why do you say they hate you?" Kuroo asked, curious about him.

"They always chase me. I swear to God. It's like every time they see my face they're on full defense mode and the next thing I know they're chasing me. I can't even remember how many times I was chased by a dog." Kei stated, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Sorry to hear that but dogs can be trained you know? Just like my dogs there." Kuroo commented then pointed at the door where the dogs are.

"No, no thank you." Kei said while shaking his head multiple times. He knows what the raven was thinking and he was scared to death. His heart started beating even faster even more when Kuroo stood up.

"Where are you going!? Stay here!" Kei said while holding the hem of Kuroo's shirt. Kuroo held back himself from saying 'awe' because the blonde looks like a puppy holding to him like that.

"One dog. The calmest, I promise." Kuroo said.

"No fucking way. Sit down this instant!" Kei demanded, his eyebrows pulled together. The raven touched his glasses which made him flinched. Kei held his breathe as Kuroo brought his face closer to him, looking him in the eye.

"Do you trust me?"

"No." Kei answered, fast, which made Kuroo laugh out loud. Kuroo looked around his cafe, thinking of ways to get him to say yes. He mumbled a little ah when he thought of something.

"You can pick anything you want from there for free just let me bring one puppy here." Kuroo said while pointing at the pastries on display. Kei slowly looked at it and his eyes immediately widened when he saw a strawberry cheesecake.

He had an internal battle for about 5 minutes before slowly letting go of Kuroo's clothes and nodding slowly. Kuroo smiled at pat the blonde's head before going inside the room where the dogs are. It didn't take him too long to pick because he knows the dogs well and immediately picked up the white shih tzu.

Kei looked at the puppy with an unreadable expression as the puppy's tail wagged.

"It's okay. I won't directly throw her to you." Kuroo said, then placed the dog on the table which made Kei alert but the puppy didn't move and just sat down.

Her tails were wagging while her tongue was showing as she looked at Kei. Kei looked at Kuroo who's now smiling at him. Okay, I guess I can trust him... just once, he thought. Kei observed the puppy. Her hair was long wrapping her frail and small body.

He didn't need to touch it to know it's soft because it was obvious. It was obedient as well and listened to what Kuroo says. Maybe he's not so bad afterall, Kei thought. His eyes widened when Kuroo grinned at him. No, I take that back.

"What's her name?" Kei asked while still observing the puppy.

"Airi. It means-"

"Love and affection and white jasmine." Kei continued, which made Kuroo smile even more. He figured out that the blonde was a bookworm. I mean you can just look at Kei and guess he likes reading books.

"Try to pet her." Kuroo insisted.

"No. And when I say no, I mean no." Kei declared before picking up the fork and taking a bite. His eyes widened when the flavor spread on his mouth and he took a bite again, this time a bigger one.

"I'll let you have another one for free if you touch it. Just a quick second."

The offer was very tempting to Kei because God knows how much he loves strawberry shortcake and for free? But he has money. But if he won't spend money he can buy two more cheesecakes. Kei thought hard and Kuroo was loving it. He stared at Kei as his eyebrows furrowed, as his eyes stared at the puppy and into the food and vice versa.  
With a long, deep breath Kei said fine.

“What are you doing?” Kei asked, his frown never leaving his face as he stared at Kuroo’s hand reaching out to him.

“What do you want to touch her yourself or would you rather like me to help you?” Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow.

“F-fine.” Kei gave up and accepted his hand.

He closed his eyes tightly when Kuroo slowly pulled his hand towards the puppy. Kei doesn’t care if he looked ridiculous. That’s how much he dislikes dogs. He never ever had a good history with them.

Then, his hands met a soft fur.

“Okay now let me go let me go.” Kei begged, still closing his eyes wanting to take back his hand but Kuroo’s holding his wrist.

“Open your eyes. Trust me.”

Kei didn’t know why. Why does when it comes to this man he trusts him so easily when it takes months to get his trust for other people? There’s something in Kuroo that just draws the younger in.

He opened his eyes and looked at the puppy. Airi looks like she was enjoying being touched by Kei. Kuroo removed his grip from Kei but Kei’s hands remained on the puppy’s head.

The blonde unconsciously moved his hand, petting Airi. Her tail wagged even more and she stood up which made Kei startled. The puppy nuzzled her face on Kei’s chest and lay down.

Kei looked at Kuroo, asking for help with his desperate eyes but Kuroo just smiled at him for the nth time. His smile was not that annoying one but rather.. It gives a pretty calming vibe.

That day, Kei took a liking to dogs…

And maybe... just maybe

To the manager as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
